A Dream Come True!
by xXxTheNinjaxXx
Summary: He's a famous rock star in a band called Skeleton Key. While she's just an ordinary Punk girl who love's their music! One day she becomes a part of the band and The two of them falls inlove! What'll happen? NaLu


**Ohayo! Minna! Im back... with a New New! Fanfic! ^.^**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**A Café Normal P.O.V**

A Blonde haired girl in a maid outfit and Snakebite Piercings. Suddenly came running through the changing room.  
What? was that? Ten minuts later she came running out the changing room in her normal clothes or normal i wouldn't say that er clothes was normal, punk clothes aren't the most normal in the world i guess.. Well she was wearing a black tank-top with holes in and under her tank top was another wich was pink she wore black pants with chains. Black boots a hoodie with kitty ears and some gloves. And of course he guitar on her back.

''Noooo! I'll be late for the concert with 'Skeleton Key' Shit!'' The blonde haired punk girl with screamed as she ran with her Guitar.

''Bye Lucy have a nice concert!" Mira shouted from the counter smilling. "Thanks Mira! I promise to come in the weekend!" Lucy shouted back with a smile then she saw one of the costumers looking at her ass Or as you people call it cheeking her out.

"Whatcha ya lookin' at! Ya piece of shit!" Lucy snarled as she punched him in the jaw, and ran out the class doors. _That'll learn him to NEVER look at my ass again! _Lucy smirked as she ran. She ran as fast as she could to she Concert hall! She showed the guard her ticket and ran in Backstage cause she won a Meet&Greet with her favorit band! In one of those TV shows.

"WHERE IS NATSU! AND LOKE!" Someone shouted it was a woman with scarlet hair! Yup that woman is Erza Scarlet Skeleton Key's Manager.

_Coool! _Lucy smirked "Uhm sorry bu-" "We need a- Ohh You're perfect! Can you play on that cause it seems that some of the band members where caught by their fans on their way here! You're our only hope! Please!" A blue haired girl pleaded me

"By the way im Levy Mcgarden!" She said with a smile. "Errm Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy answered

"Have you ever played on a stage before?" Levy asked "No but uh- AHH" "You're coming with me!" She said as she yanked Lucy by her hand and ran over to a changing room? _Whats going on! I mean I wanna be famous but- Is this my chance? Well i guess i can give it a try!_ Lucy smiled to her self in the changing room and suddenly Levy gave her a pink a black skirt with chains, some pink and black knee-high socks, a top that matched the socks some gloves and black converse.

"You have ten minuts to put the clothes i just gave you on, then we'll do your hair and make-up so hurry!'' Levy said

"O-okay" Lucy said and did what Levy said ten minuts later Lucy stepped out of the changing room.

"Lovely! Now lets do your hair and make up" She giggled and Lucy smiled.

Twenty minuts later Lucy was done.. And now she had to go on the stage to by Some of the band members time.

"Okay everyone it seems like Natsu And Loke the band had some fan problems on their way so give it up for Lucy Heartfilia!''

Lucy ran on the stage with her Guitar. And people started booing!

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Okay soo these motherfuckers started booing! i hadn't even said a word and theres this guy in the front that's getting my nervs!

Im gonna kill these freaks! So i took the microphone.

''Okay Motherfuckers! Shut Tha Hell UP! You'll get some Skeleton Key when im done with my song! Untill then just shut up!'' I shouted and suddenly there was silence! "Good freaks! now listen this is a song i wrote and it's called Misery Business'' I shouted again and smiled.

And stared going crazy on my guitar.

**I'm in the business of misery,**  
**Let's take it from the top.**  
**She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.**  
**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**  
**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

**I waited eight long months,**  
**She finally set him free.**  
**I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.**  
**Two weeks and we had caught on fire,**  
**She's got it out for me,**  
**But I wear the biggest smile.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But god does it feel so good,**  
**Cause I got him where I want him now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**Cause god it just feels so,**  
**It just feels so good.**

**Second chances they don't Never matter, people never change.**  
**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**  
**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**  
**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.**  
**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**  
**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**  
**They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.**  
**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But god does it feel so good,**  
**Cause I got him where I want him right now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**Cause god it just feels so,**  
**It just feels so good.**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**  
**Not one of them involving you**  
**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**  
**Not one of them involving.**

Then i maked my awesome guitar solo!  
Let me just say that i felt Alive! on that stage.  
Even though they aren't my fans i Loved it!  
It was the best concert EVER!

**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But god does it feel so good,**  
**Cause I got him where I want him now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**Cause god it just feels so,**  
**It just feels so good...**

* * *

**Backstage Natsu's P.O.V**

Who is that girl and where have she been all my life! Okay, okay let's just say this! 1. She's HOT! 2. She sings good and plays good! 3. Sh-!

"Natsuuuu Hellooo are you in there Natsu?" Loke waved his hand in front of my face.

"Uh, yeah i was just thinking'' I answered. Then he began to laugh Wha-the hell!

"You?-BWHAHA Thinking?! BWHAHAHAHAHA! Hey guys! Natsu just told me he was thinking!" Loke shouted as he ran to Gray Jellal and Gajeel!

Whats so fun i think all the time'?

''SEE YA, MOTHERFUCKERS!" The blonde haired girl yelled to our fans who was screaming! then she ran Backstage and when she saw me she froze? Huh? what?

"Oh My Frikin' Shit! You're Natsu Dragneel of Skeleton Key! Punch me in the jaw cause i must be dreaming!" She suddenly yelled Wha- she a fan?

"Uhm yea, Hey good performance and thanks i guess" I said with a smile.

"Oh, well it was nothing really. Im just happy i could stand out there at least once!" She said

"Where's the rest of the band?" She asked "Uhm i guess there prepering" I answered.

"Oh, that's cool. You know you guys are my favorit band" She said with a smile but then she winched in pain.

"Oi, whats wrong?" I aksed as i walked over to her. "It's nothing just the Snakebites they're only three weeks new" She said

"Cool! Got any other piercings?" I asked "Well yeah i have many" She said and smirked

"Really! So you got a nipple-piercing?" I asked _Stupid Stupid STUPID!_ I told myself.

"Wha-No!" She said while blushing a little. "I have my snakebited, tounge, belly, and ears . I once had Septum and barbells'' She answered

"Oh. cool! So whats your name?" I asked "Lucy heartfilia" She answered "Cute name ya got there" I said with a smile. And she blushed.

"Well i guess i'll have to go, see ya.. Luce!" I said and ran to the other's

"See ya.. Oi and Natsu?" She said.. I turned around "Your the hottest!" She shouted and i blushed scarlet.

* * *

**Well that was all for today see ya next time! Bitches!**

**~Ninja!**


End file.
